the Strength of a Muggle
by ItsukaFuuryu
Summary: this is mixture of insanity, boredom and wishful thinking so plz don't flame me.What happens when a Muggle girl gets caught in the world she thought was only fantasy? full summary inside. rating is for language in later chapters mostly.
1. Prologue:Bright Lights of Far Away

Okay ppl, I got really bored and was having a day-dream and one day decided to make it into another HP fic. I posted this mostly just for the hell of it but comments are always great. This takes place in an alternate present when the event of books and the writing of the books took place many years before, so all our favorite characters r older and married and have teenagers of their own. Voldemort's still alive so horrible things will happen. This also kind of merges HP into the real world. It's a weird fic and the plot is sort of complicated so please no flames.

**Full Summery**: Nikky led a normal life as your normal HP fan during her summer before her senior year. But what if everything she ever read is true, and now she is the only one who can help The Chosen One find what he needs to defeat Voldemort for good? Can Nikky really help "the Chosen One remember and make Dark Lord forget?"

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my awesome wristbands, the lovely and open-minded Nikky, and, her sister, the opinionated and hot-tempered Val. I guess I could say I own all the Golden Leagues little children, but to be safe they belong to their parents who belong to the all-powerful Rowling

And away we go….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STRENGTH OF A MUGGLE

**Prologue: Bright Lights of Far Away**

This is another one of those stories that begin with once upon a time, because it takes place jus then….

A young half-blood witch, stricken by the cold the world can bring, but possessing a great mind for writing, was given a simple job by a wise old wizard. She was to archive the life of a young boy, born only a year before. A boy who would do extraordinary things. A boy whose destiny it was to bring down the most powerful Dark wizard who ever lived.

The young witch obliged, intricately writing down the life he led, from first year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to seventh.

But a tragedy overcame the witch several years later. A Muggle friend of hers, seeing this as another story, took the first of the archives to a publisher. The entire Muggle world then knew of the Boy-Who-Lived and his wonders, though they had no inkling of their truth.

The witch was in panic. She told the old wise wizard about the incident. He told her to publish the other six, for it would seem suspicious not to. The Muggles simply thought it as literature. Nothing more.

"What if Voldemort finds them?" The witch asked. After so many years of writing the name down it no longer frightened her to say it. "What if he uses them against the boy?"

"It is unlikely," the wizard replied from a portrait now. "That would mean revealing himself to the Muggles, which I know he does not wish to do…as of yet"

"But -,"

"Joan, please don't fret," said a witch with large glasses that magnified her eyes and unkempt hair. "Strength shall be found…."

"Sure, Sybil," said a stern looking witch in emerald robes.

"Why can't I be taken seriously for once?" said the supposed Seer.

"Because you are a -,"

"Now, Minerva," insisted the wise wizard from his portrait. Meanwhile, the Seer fell to the ground and seemed to have a fit. Then she began to speak in a deep monotone voice.

"_A MUGGLE FROM A FAR AWAY LAND…EQUILTY OF THE ARCHIVER…WILL PROTECT THE SECRETS WITHIN THE ARCHIVES AS EACH FALLS INTO HER HANDS…. BORN TWELVE DAYS BEFORE HALLOWEEN…HELPING THE CHOSEN ONE TO REMEMBER…AND MAKING THE DARK LORD TO FORGET…."_ She snapped out of it.

Minerva looked to the portrait wizard.

"Who could possibly be equal to Joan?" asked Minerva.

"And how could a Muggle be trusted with this?" Joan added.

"Muggles have strengths wizards fail to possess," the wizard replied. "Wizards have magic to aid their troubles, as in the same situation Muggles must use their wit. But this sounds like no ordinary Muggle. Perhaps maybe a…."

"A what, Albus?" Minerva asked.

Albus, the wise wizard of the portrait, looked at Minerva. "A bright-light."

"Don't be ridiculous, Albus," Minerva said, brushing the thought away. "There hasn't been a bright-light for over a hundred years."

"Yes, but this child is to be born ten days before Halloween, the nineteenth of October, making her a Libra. And she will be born before dawn she will be born. Let us presume in this far away land, sunrise is at seven. If she is born before then, then her rising sign would also be Libra, right Sybil?"

Poor Sybil looked very bewildered, but answered Albus with a nod.

"And if she is born this year than it is the year of the dragon?"

Sybil nodded again.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Joan asked.

"For a bright-light to be born, the timing must be right. They are usually female, but can be males, and are born under those exact circumstances. Their place in astrology gives them great, but limited, wizard like powers."

"Such as?"

"Such as dream Seeing, great intuition for things to come and a sensitivity to unworldly things."

"How shall we do this then, Albus?" Minerva asked. "We can't just go to this child's home and ask their parents to allow us to drop a secret on them. And how will we know where to find this child, anyway?"

"I'm sure we can manage it," said two mischievous looking red-head in the dark corner.

"Now you two finally say something?" Minerva complained.

"Don't you two have a niece to attend to?" Joan flared. She knew the fat-heads all to well from when they were in school and she taught Muggle Studies and had to watch them in detention. The twenty-somethings stared at their not teacher.

"She's back home with her beckoning mother and boring father," answered on of them. "Honestly, I hope the twins aren't so well behaved when they start walking and talking.

"They did name them after you two," Minerva stated.

"Just the middle names, Professor," replied the other. "Hermione thought it better that their first names were after the more 'respectable' brothers. Chip and Billy. How stupid."

"Look, Weasley, for once will you concentrate!" Minerva ordered. "This is of the utmost importance. This girl must be found."

"No, sweat, Professor," said Fred.

"As good as done," said George. And then they left the room.

In the land far away, across the Atlantic, in a small southern unknown town, twelve days before dawn of Halloween, the Baylor family gave birth to a baby girl.

A year had passed and the Weasley twins were in America. They had checked everywhere else on the map. They had even had to ask Hermione where they could find a place that had sunrise at seven a.m.

As they strolled through the park, taking in the sights (hey, can't two guys catch a break!) they saw a birthday party. They quietly hid themselves as the proud mother described when the child was born.

"I still remember it so vividly," the mother said. "After ten hours of labor there she was, our little Nikky!"

The twins grinned and Disapperated immediately.

"What was that?" asked the Muggles.

Once the twins reported back to Albus and Minerva, the Protection Spells were placed upon the girl to keep her safe (until she came of age, as most Protection Spells end, by wizard terms). Spells were also put on the archives. Once an archive was in the girl's hands consistently, only that copy could be read by any wizard. This way, the girl could help "the chosen one remember," whatever that might mean.

"What if she isn't interested in them, Albus?" Minerva asked. Joan was not at this meeting and so could not look mortally offended.

"She will, Minerva," Albus answered. "Bright-lights take pride in the unseen. They see it as a grand adventure and a mystery."

"I do hope you're right."

"Come now, Minerva, when have I ever been wrong?"

Minerva gave him a look.

"One little mishap and you will never let me live it down, Minerva." Albus said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here's the lovely first chapter. I thought the last part was funny. I also have a lot of kissing up to J.K Rowling because I love her and I aspire to have my genius reknowned just as much as hers.

I like penguins….see how bored I am?


	2. Ch 1:The Presence that Followed Her

Okay, now that the insanity that is Dumbledore is over with, here we go to the wonderfulness that is Nikky. You will see from the very beginning that Nikky is a very different Muggle. I hope you like my wonderful American pretty girl.

In this chapter there is also a part w/ chatting on IM so:

_Ryleigh_

**Nikky**

**Full Summery**: Nikky led a normal life as your normal HP fan during her summer before her senior year. But what if everything she ever read is true, and now she is the only one who can help The Chosen One find what he needs to defeat Voldemort for good? Can Nikky really help "the Chosen One remember and make Dark Lord forget?"

**Disclaimer**: I own Nikky, Val and this complicated yet irresistible plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

It's raining…tacos….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STRENGTH OF A MUGGLE

**Chapter 1: The Presence That Always Followed Her**

In the small, unknown town of Arlington, TX, deep in the night, all but one house light was out. An old table lamp illuminated the room from which the light came. Beneath the lamp's light was a young girl at seventeen years. She was engrossed in another adventure woven by the great J. K. Rowling. The girl read everything; analyzed all; reading between the lines to see thought. But one such character, Professor Severus Snape, was becoming harder and harder to understand. However the American girl understood the character Draco Malfoy much more.

As she read the last sentence, she closed the book. The girl walked across her cluttered room and placed this book with the other five. Another adventure for Harry Potter done. The girl fell upon her bed and stared at the ceiling. A poster of Daniel Radcliffe, the guy who portrayed her favorite hero, stared down at her. She sighed as she shut off the lamp and fell asleep. A dream overcame her.

She was outside. The sky was dark and there were no stars. She looked about. She seemed quite alone…at first.

Suddenly, she felt many hands grab her. She struggled and kicked, but was no good. She tried to scream, but no sound came. And then beeping. Ceaseless beeping….

The girl shot up from her dream as her alarm clock went off. Though ir was summer, she was still expected to be awake by nine a.m. Of course, this girl was not much of a morning person. She trodded over to her closet, picked out her clothes for the day and went to take a shower.

"Nikky?" her mother called. "Nikky? Nicolette Symone are you up yet?"

"I'm in the shower, Mom," Nikky called.

"Okay, just making sure," Mom called.

Once Nikky was clean and dressed and hair blow-dried and placed into it's same pony-tail, she went to the computer to check her email. This had to be done quickly before her sister, Valerie, woke around noon. She had received more reviews from readers of her latest fan-fiction (a Dib and Zim romance from Invader Zim). On boy flamed her horribly. Nikky never liked confrontation. She always thought those who started it had nothing better to do and needed lives. She sent him no reply while replying to others. Meanwhile, Ryleigh got on.

Hey, Ryleigh IM-ed. Nikky smiled. The computer and the telephone were the only ways she could talk to anyone, seeing as none of her friends lived nearby.

**What's up?**

_Nuthin much. Just packing 4 my trip_

**Oh**. Disappointment washed over Nikky. She had forgotten that Ryleigh was leaving for Florida for her family reunion. **When will u be back?**

_In a week or so_

There was a pause. Nikky was paused from moving her cat, Aries, from under the desk where he toyed with the mouse wire. Why Ryleigh was paused, Nikky didn't know.

_Look, I'll be bored the whole time babe, just like u_

Nikky sighed. That was true. Ryleigh always came back complaining about being the only teenager and having nothing to entertain her except her CD player.

"Nikky, you need to get off," Mom commanded. "You still need to do your chores." Nikky rolled her eyes but didn't dare whine.

**I g2g**

_k, ttly_

**ttfn**

_bye_

Nikky clicked the double computers in the corner of the screen to disconnect the dial-up. Then she rose somewhat reluctantly to proceed with rounding up the trash and taking it out.

It was a dark morning. It had rained last night and the clouds still hadn't cleared. As she dragged the first trash can to the road side, she stopped.

She felt it. The presence that always followed her. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was. Ever since she was very young. For some time now she had been able to ignore it, but now there it was, more potent than ever; the feeling of being watched and protected. Protected from what? Nikky remembered her dream. It would add up. But who would be after her?

Nikky shook her head and continued putting the trash cans on the road. Once four full cans sat at the curb, she returned inside, but the eyes she felt at her back followed her every step.

Once inside she grabbed some Oreos from the cabinet and a Mountain Dew from the fridge. Most people found this an odd combination, but she liked it all the same. She ate and drank happily, then returned to the solitude of her room.

Nikky always saw her room as the quintessence of an artist's abode. Very untidy, but colorful and lively. The walls were white, but the many posters of Spongebob and Harry Potter, pictures of her beloved animals – horses – photos of friends and her latest collection of Christmas cards ornamented the walls nicely. Above her bed, also on the wall, was a Chinese fan she had obtained from the dealer room at Shiokaze con, the last anime convention she had attended. A black symbol stuck out in the middle, standing for "dragon". Nikky took pride in being born in that year, for she was told it was the best sign.

As Nikky fell into her bed, staring up at the sexy Daniel Radcliffe, she felt it again. Nikky jolted up and looked around. Twice in one day? And still so strong. What was up? Nikky stood up and looked around the room aimlessly. Finally she sighed, knowing she could do nothing about what she couldn't see.

Her eyes fell upon her reflection. Her copper hair was in it's pony-tail still so neat, thanks to her mother's Aussie hairspray. Her bangs fell over eyes that lied behind brown-framed glasses. Nikky flipped away the bangs. She stared at her blue eyes, startled a bit by the bright gold ring near the pupil she sometimes forgot about.

Nikky knew she was different. She had gut feelings about things and usually turned out to be right. Her dreams told her things, and she had constant de jah vu. She knew she wasn't crazy. Maybe crazy in the good, fun sense, but not in the absolutely, needs-to-be-on-meds sense. Nikky knew she was sane, just…odd.

Nikky returned to her bed, the watching eyes still didn't fade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meet the heroine of our story, Nicolette Symone Baylor! The cool wizards come in in the next chapter and u get to know her sister, Val, better. This is gonna be fun!

And yes, I was still kissing up to J.K. Rowling because she is an unsurpassed genius…until my own novels of MY OWN CREATION come on to the scene! MUHAHAHAHA! –clears throat-- yeah newayz….

If ur chicken barks throw a clown at the President. Actually just throw anything at him, for the love of God!


	3. Ch 2: Dark Mark in Suburbia

And here's another chapter! Enjoy!

If the last chapter is total crap, I forgot to spell check. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Full Summery**: Nikky led a normal life as your normal HP fan during her summer before her senior year. But what if everything she ever read is true, and now she is the only one who can help The Chosen One find what he needs to defeat Voldemort for good? Can Nikky really help "the Chosen One remember and make Dark Lord forget?"

**Disclaimer**: don't sue me! I don't claim to own anything! Except Nikky and Val, but their mine anyway. Besides that I own nothing. NOTHING I TELL U!

I don't wanna be chicken. I don't wanna be a duck….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STRENGTH OF A MUGGLE

**Chapter 2: Dark Mark in Suburbia**

Nikky was in her room again after eating lunch and watching soaps (for her T.V. was not hooked up to the digital cable). She listened to the radio for a while when the dogs began to bark. Perhaps her brother, Jared, was here for something. Nikky basked in the noise. She was used to it.

Then, it went silent….

Nikky raised an eyebrow and rose up. She switched off her radio and opened the door of the room.

"Mom?" she called.

No answer. The dogs weren't even barking. She walked slowly down the hall, wishing she had a weapon of some sort.

Then she turned the corner….

Nikky's mother layed on the ground, her eyes wide open.

"Mom?" Nikky said shaking her. "Mom? MOM!"

Nikky felt tears stream down her face. She shook as she sobbed until she remembered her sister.

"Val-," she hadn't even made it back to the hallway when a thin green light came at her. She evaded accordingly.

Then, a young red-head girl changed at her, pushing her toward the hall.

"Lock yourself in and pack as many things as many things as you can," she beckoned in an English accent. "And don't forget the books."

Nikky did so. She stumbled to her room and locked herself in, not knowing what good it would do. She turned to her bed to see Valerie, who was already packing.

"How did you-?" Nikky began.

"Shut up, Nikky," Val said, tossing her a bag. "Pack your stuff."

Nikky closed her mouth and did so. The books. What books?

Nikky's eyes fell upon her Harry Potter books. Tears still flooded her eyes.

"Mom's dead," she choked.

A pause. "I know," Val replied. Was that why she was so angry?

"Why are you packing those?" Val regarded Nikky's Harry Potter books as if they were illegal contraband.

"That girl told me to," Nikky replied.

"What, is she crazy like you?" Val said blankly. Nikky swallowed hard. She didn't know who that girl was. Where had she come from anyway?

Her presence? Could it be?

The locked slid opened…by itself by the way it looked. Instead of the girl stood a young man, maybe a little older than the girl, but with the same red hair.

"Come on hurry up!" he commanded in the same accent only deeper. As the sister's ran out, the man stopped Nikky.

"Do you have the books?" he asked. He eyed their bags with bewilderment. Nikky nodded.

As they ran out of the house, the sky grew darker. Nikky looked up and gasped at what she saw.

A huge skull with a snake coming out of its mouth….

The Dark Mark….

What the fuck?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm…red hair…who are they related to I wonder? Hee hee. I love being evil.

Blah blah blah blah meow meow meow lalalalalalalalalala yes, I am insane.

This chapter is sooo short.


	4. Ch 3: To Oblivate or Not to Obliviate?

u know u like it, or else u wouldn't keep reading it! Admit it!!!

Geez Louise, it took me forever to update, but plz don't get discouraged.

**Full Summery**: Nikky led a normal life as your normal HP fan during her summer before her senior year. But what if everything she ever read is true, and now she is the only one who can help The Chosen One find what he needs to defeat Voldemort for good? Can Nikky really help "the Chosen One remember and make Dark Lord forget?"

**Disclaimer**: I own cats, dogs and pollywogs, but I don't own HP

Some kind of wonderful….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STRENGTH OF A MUGGLE

**Chapter 3: To Obliviate, or Not to Obliviate?**

The three joined up with the girl and another young man with dark hair, probably the same age as the girl. They all ran quickly into a house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Wait. Where had it come from, anyway?

"Okay," Val blurted, losing her patience as she so often did. "What the fuck is going on?!"

Nikky studied the other members' faces. The red-heads didn't seem shocked to hear a fifteen year old use such language, but the dark haired boy looked surprised a bit. Val stared at Nikky.

"Am I supposed to know?" Nikky asked quietly. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't need her younger sister yelling at her.

"Well, you should!" Val yelled angrily. "You're the expert on weird things happening!"

"Well, I don't know, okay?!" Nikky screeched, the tears falling. "I don't know…I don't…." Nikky fell to the ground sobbing.

By some weird turn of events, Nikky felt her sister embrace her. Val hadn't hugged Nikky in a long time. Nor had Nikky seen her cry since.

The red head young man ignored the sobbing sisters, approaching the red head girl.

"Why do they have bags?" He asked her. His arms were folded but Nikky could see something he held in his hand. Was that a…wand?

"You know our orders, Phillip," the girl answered flatly. "She has to come with us."

"I didn't hear such orders," answered the red-head man.

"Well, I did," the girl stated. "And I'm sure Sirius agrees with me!"

Wait, Sirius?

"Oh, Presea, don't drag me into this," the dark haired boy pleaded.

"Well maybe Phillip needs to learn to follow orders! Or at least hear them!"

"Okay, forgive me for being cautious, cousin-dear," Phillip said sarcastically. "What about her sister? Do we really need to bring her?"

"You better shut the fuck up," Val murmured.

"What was that?" Phillip rounded on Nikky and Val.

"Nothing," Val answered, feigning innocence, her green eyes flashed.

Phillip rolled his eyes and turned back to the other two. "I say we Obliviate her memory right now."

"Phillip, will you calm yourself," said the other boy called Sirius. "This is no time to-,"

"I didn't hear anything about her sister, so…."

He had his wand at the ready. What ever was to happen right now, Nikky knew she couldn't be alone. She needed Val.

Nikky stood up in front of her sister.

Phillip looked at her impatiently. "Hey, could you move, kid."

"Whatever is going on," Nikky professed, standing tall and firm, "I want my sister with me."

"Look, just move, all right?" Phillip insisted.

"You are just like that girl said. You don't listen! I'm not moving. Whatever is going on, I want Val with me." Nikky paused for a breath. "Where I go, she goes."

A silence befell the room. Finally, Phillip replaced his wand in his robe pocket. Nikky sat down, but in front of Val. She didn't trust Phillip. He seemed crazier than Nikky thought herself to be.

The girl, Presea, pushed Phillip aside. She glared at him then looked back at Nikky and Val.

"I'm sorry, but my cousin is a horrible brute," Presea said, eyeing Phillip. "Anyway, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Presea Weasley." She indicated the dark haired boy. "That's Sirius Lupin. And that dunderhead over there is Phillip Weasley."

Nikky nodded at each introduction. Obviously, Presea got irritated with her cousin frequently.

"And your names?" asked Sirius.

Val spoke as soon as Nikky had her mouth open.

"I'm Val Baylor and I would like to know what in God's name is happening!" Val demanded.

Sirius and Presea looked at each other the back to Val. "We'll explain that in time, Val," Sirius replied. They all turned to Nikky. She was excited, scared, and confused all at once. The mixture of emotions didn't suit her. Just being confused bothered her.

"I'm Nicolette Baylor," Nikky finally said. "You can just call me Nikky."

"Well, now that we all know each other," Presea said, seeming to be in a better mood. "I think it's about time we left." She looked at Nikky. "Do you have the books?"

"Yeah," Nikky answered. "But what do they have to do with anything?"

"I'll explain later," she answered. From a closet she produced five brooms. When she tossed Nikky hers, she found it to be a Nimbus 2000. Her stomach flipped with excitement.

"They're all old models," Presea said. "But I'm sure they'll do." She looked at the sisters. "You can ride, right?"

Val shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

"We'll see," Presea said. "Put your broom on the ground." Val raised an eyebrow at Presea, but did as she was told. "Now, put your had over it and say 'up.'" Val did just that. The broom simply sat on the floor. "Try again," insisted Presea. Finally after many tires and Val's face going red with frustration, the broom finally flew into her hand. She jumped a bit, but caught it remarkably.

"About average," Sirius said behind Presea. Phillip snorted. Presea rolled her eyes then turned to Nikky.

"You're turn," she said. Nikky took a deep breath as she placed her broom on the floor. She held her hand over her broom, and commanded from her diaphragm, "Up!" The broom flew into her hand at once.

The three wizards in the room (Nikky finally concluded that was what they were after a long debate with herself) stared at Nikky. Though she was a theatre student, Nikky did not like this attention.

"No fair," Val protested, being her competitive self. "She's got a better broom."

"Actually, you have the same brooms," Sirius pointed out, still staring at Nikky. Nikky looked down. What was the big deal?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sry for the long wait for an update, but I've been working in school, play rehearsals, my own book I plan to get published and my other fan fiction. Plz keep reading and reviewing!


	5. Ch 4: Why Am I Here?

And now we get to fly!

**Full Summery**: Nikky led a normal life as your normal HP fan during her summer before her senior year. But what if everything she ever read is true, and now she is the only one who can help The Chosen One find what he needs to defeat Voldemort for good? Can Nikky really help "the Chosen One remember and make Dark Lord forget?"

**Disclaimer**: I own cats, dogs and pollywogs, but I don't own HP

Penguins are my allies….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STRENGTH OF A MUGGLE

**Chapter 4: Why Am I Here?**

After a long silence and staring, Presea cleared her throat. "Well, we best be going," Presea said, putting her broom over her shoulders, though she seemed a bit shaken. The others copied and walked out of the house. Then they mounted their brooms were off.

"You really are no ordinary Muggle, are you Nikky. Nikky was finding it very easy to fly, but Val seemed a bit unsteady, though not falling off.

"Why do you need my Harry Potter books?" Nikky finally asked.

Presea hesitated, but answered. "Your whole life, you've been chose to protect the secrets in those books. Only those copies can be read by any wizard or witch." She looked at her directly. "I've been protecting you all this time; until just recently when the first archive, well, book, got into Voldemort's possession.

"I thought people were afraid to say his name?" Nikky inquired.

"Some people still are like my father. But most people now-a-days just say his name like any other."

"Finally saw that fear was his main power, I'll bet," Nikky blurted.

Presea stared. "You really read those things through and through, eh?"

Nikky nodded. "But what I wonder is why I was chosen. I'm just a Muggle."

"You're a special Muggle, Nikky," Presea said with a smile. "You're what we call a bright-light."

"A what?"

"It's a Muggle with limited wizard like powers. Like having intuition about things that are to come, having dreams with deep meanings Things like that."

"How did I become a bright-light?" Nikky asked, confused and in awe all at once.

"It has to do with your birth," Presea replied. "You were born a Libra, are a Libra rising, and were born in the year of the dragon, right?" Nikky's eyes widened as she nodded. "Well, that combination makes you extremely attuned to things maybe even some wizards are not. You're a sort of 'light' between the spiritual and the mundane worlds."

"Oh," Nikky said, for it was all she could say for the moment. They rode the cloudy air in silence. Once they had bee over water for about a half-hour or so, Nikky had to ask the question that weighed on her mind for quite some time. "Why do I have to come with you? Couldn't you just have Obliviated me and taken the books and go?"

"We asked the other Order members that ourselves," Presea said humorously. "But the prophecy says you must help Harry."

"Prophecy?" Nikky asked. A prophecy about her? "What prophecy?"

Phillip turned to Presea, eyeing her angrily. "We're not supposed to tell you," answered Sirius for Presea, who looked too embarrassed to speak. "Only Ha-,"

"Sirius!" scolding Phillip. Sirius folded his lips in. Phillip looked at Nikky. "We can't tell you about, okay," he said. "You'll find out when we get where we're going."

"And there it is," yelled Sirius. They all looked down Nikky saw that they were approaching two houses. As they got closer, a third house presented itself between the two. Val looked at Nikky, dumb-founded.

"How the hell did that happen?" Val asked her sister as they landed.

"Magic," Nikky said, planting her feet on the ground of the darker and wetter country. Val didn't seem able to regain composure. But once she was able, Val stood up, adjusting the bag that was slung over her shoulder and walked up with Phillip and Sirius.

Nikky wasn't ready to move. She was so excited, so shocked, so surprised. It was here. It was real! Number 12 Grimauld Place, the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Presea turned to Nikky. Nikky felt her face burn with embarrassment again. All this seemed so normal to Presea, Nikky knew, and here she was, acting like a kid in a candy store.

Nikky walked with Presea to the front door. A very pregnant woman, probably in her late thirties, looked at Nikky and smiled. Nikky smiled back a bit, until she noticed the woman's hair. Then she grinned, seeing its lovely violet color. "Is that everyone?" Nymphadora Tonks asked Presea.

"Sure is Tonks," Presea answered. She looked about. "Where's Remus?"

"He'll be late again," Tonks replied. She began to walk past the crowd, stumbling but taking great care not to fall. She stopped and place one hand on her bulging abdomen, as if that would quiet the noise she was causing.

"Oh, Tonks, for goodness sake!" yelled a shrill voice as its owner came through the door from, what Nikky could see was, the kitchen. The much older lady had ginger hair with streaks of white going through it. Her face was lined with age, worry, stress and constant scolding. She was a plump woman and wore a colorful woven shawl. Her brown eyes still sparkled with fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And here the real fun begins b/c in the next chapter, Nikky and Val meet everyone!


	6. Ch 5: Potters, Weasley's, and

And now let's meet everyone else!

**Full Summery**: Nikky led a normal life as your normal HP fan during her summer before her senior year. But what if everything she ever read is true, and now she is the only one who can help The Chosen One find what he needs to defeat Voldemort for good? Can Nikky really help "the Chosen One remember and make Dark Lord forget?"

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine

The 2nd generation of insane wizards….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STRENGTH OF A MUGGLE

**Chapter 5: Potter's, Weasleys, Longbottoms and…Dursleys?**

"You think getting pregnant a second time would make you less clumsy. But no, I believe it's made you worse." The woman looked to Presea. "Have you brought the girl and her sister?"

"Of course, Gram," Presea said, indicating Nikky and Val.

The old woman looked at Nikky and Val the back to Presea. "Does she have the books?" Presea nodded. The woman went back to looking the two Muggles. She smiled sincerely. "Hello dears," she said sweetly, approaching Nikky and her sister. "I'm Mrs. Weasley…well, one of them. But I'm sure the others will let you just call them by their first names, mind you are respectable." Mrs. Weasley examined Nikky closely. "Gold ring in your eyes. You truly are a bright light."

Nikky simply blinked. This whole bright light thing was getting really weird. "The other kids are outside in the back. I'm sure you'll get along with-,"

Two pops and a crash were heard from the back, cutting Mrs. Weasley off.

"Oh, darn those two heathens! Just like their uncles!" Mrs. Weasley complained.

"Oh no," Presea moaned. She buried her face in her hand. A young woman, probably not much younger than Tonks, came from the hallway. Her dark brown hair was secured in a curly lump of her head. Her arms were folded with distaste. A much taller ginger haired man came from upstairs, followed by a dark haired man and a lovely blonde woman.

" 'Erminone! Will you please control those two! Zey are driving me insane!" the woman yelled, pulling on her long silvery blonde hair.

"I'm really sorry, Fleur," the dark haired woman responded. "There's too much Weasley in them."

"Not all Weasleys act like that!" complained a woman with bright red hair as she peered from the kitchen door. "They're driving me mad, too!"

The dark haired woman stamped her foot and yelled, "William Fred! Charles George!"

Two pops were heard within seconds of each others. Two stunning red heads boys, obviously identical twins, stood before the stern woman, grinning.

"Yeah, Mum?" said one of them.

"How many times have I told you to leave your Aunt Fleur be?" said the twins' mother.

"Oh, Mum," said the other twin innocently. "We would never dream of irritating Aunty Fleur."

"Yeah," said the first. "We were bothering Aunt Ginny. Any other bothering we are not held responsible for."

Nikky heard the red head man snort. The woman threw him a scathing glance, and then returned to her sons.

"Go outside with the others and don't let me here another pop out of you two!" she commanded. The boys looked mutually disappointed. As they turned around, they caught a glance of Nikky.

"Hey, Mum," said the other twin. Both boys were taller than their mother, so the boy had to look down. "Who's she?"

Nikky stared at them. They were both very handsome and very tall. Their mother's dark chocolate eyes shone out at her from them. "I'm Nikky Baylor," Nikky answered for herself. "And this is my sister, Valerie."

"You the Muggle girl everyone's talking about?" asked the other twin.

"Chip!" scolded Presea. She turned to Nikky. "Sorry, my brother's are mentally challenged." She threw the twins a glare. The stern woman approached Presea and hugged her tightly.

"Was the trip difficult?" she asked.

"No, it was alright. Really windy, though," Presea answered simply. She looked at Nikky and Val. "this is my mother, Hermione Weasley."

"You may just call me Hermione," Hermione suggested. "I dare say, we have so many Mrs. Weasleys."

Nikky grinned as Presea continued. "That old red head crack pot is my father, Ron."

"Watch it, Presea," Ron warned his daughter jokingly

Presea rolled her eyes. She pointed to the twins. "And those two infidels are Billy and Chip. And there's only one way o tell them apart." Presea flipped out her wand and flicked it at Billy. On his forehead was a thin, straight scar right under the hair-line.

"Horrible gnome incident," Presea said.

"Which was an accident!" insisted Billy. "And is it my fault the stuff to heal it didn't work?"

"No," Presea stated. "It's your fault that you didn't let it heal all the way so you'd end up with that scar."

"I was twelve," Billy argued. "I thought having a scar would be cool!"

Presea rolled her eyes again and Chip sniggered, only to have Billy punch him in the arm. Nikky giggled.

"Whatever," Phillip said. He turned to Nikky. "Don't encourage them."

Nikky stopped laughing and turned to Val, who shrugged. God, he sounded like Percy.

"And this lovely woman here," Phillip said, kissing the short, slender blonde on the head, "Is my mother, Fleur Delacour Weasley."

"Oh, Phillipe, you stop that!" Fleur said, though Nikky knew she loved the attention. The red head woman behind her rolled her eyes.

"And that ball of fire behind Fleur is Mrs. Ginevra Potter," Presea said proudly.

"Ginny, you brat," Ginny said playfully. Presea grinned. Potter. That meant….

"And up here hiding," Ron joked, "is Neville and Luna Longbottom. The Longbottoms waved.

"And this old girl here," Sirius said happily, putting his arm around Tonks, "Is my beautiful mother Nymphadora-,"

"Sirius James Lupin, don't you dare," Tonks warned. "I prefer to be called Tonks." She said to Nikky and Val.

"I know," Nikky said with a grin.

"Billy, Chip, take the girls' things to their room," commanded Hermione.

"But you said-," Chip complained.

"Now!"

Chip took Val's things and Billy took Nikky's. Billy looked down at her, about a half a head taller than her. He winked and Nikky felt herself blush.

"Come on, girls," Mrs. Weasley said to Fleur and Ginny, "back to work."

"And I'll take you two outside," Presea said happily.

The three girls walked through the kitchen and out a back door far in the corner. More teenagers sat outside, taking in dark, but fresh air. Twilight had already swept across the sky. Lamps that floated on their own illuminated the yard.

"Amy, come here," Presea called. A brown haired girl, looking about the two sisters' ages came to them after placing down the book she was reading. She looked very much like Hermione, except her eyes were a lighter brown.

"Amy, you think you can show these two around?" Presea asked her.

"Sure thing," Amy replied. Presea nodded and went back inside. Amy turned to Nikky and Val. "I'm Amelia Weasley," she said. God, how many were there? "I'm Presea's younger sister. You must be the Muggles."

"I wish they'd stop calling us that," Val mumbled.

"They don't mean anything by it, Val. That is what we are," Nikky explained. She turned to Amy. "I'm Nikky Baylor."

"Val Baylor," added Val.

"Nice to meet you," said Amy cheerfully. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." The two girls followed. Amy introduced them to a girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes named Helena Longbottom, and another couple of Weasleys – one boy around Val's age another a bit younger – named Sigfreid and Pierre. Sigfreid was a hair taller than Nikky and Pierre was Val's height with bright sandy blonde hair.

The girls came to two other girls, one maybe a year younger than the other. One had dark blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. The other was Nikky's height with jet black hair tied into a pony-tail and startling green eyes. This girl pushed up her square cut glasses as Nikky pushed up hers.

"Nikky, Val," Amy said happily. "This is my cousin Lily Potter," Amy indicated the girl with jet black hair. She pointed to the other girl. "And this Muggle-born weirdo is Lily's second cousin, Juliette Dursley."

"Dursley?!" Nikky gasped.

"Yeah," Juliette said, shrugging. "Big shocker for my dad, too. But Harry, knowing his cousin, took me in."

"I figure something like that would happen," Nikky stated. Lily took a look at Nikky's eyes just as Mrs. Weasley had.

"Bright-light?" she asked. Nikky nodded.

"What's that?" Val asked.

"I'll explain later," Nikky replied. She didn't want to talk about it right now. She was more curious about the girls that surround her and her sister…and Lily's father. "So, uh, where's your dad?" Nikky asked Lily.

"Oh, he's out with my older brother," Lily answered. "Honestly, we're only a year apart and I still can't go with them. Mum won't let me."

"That sucks," Val said, twiddling her blue black hair, obviously comparing colors. Nikky and Val conversed with the three girls, Val sticking to Lily of course, finding a kindred spirit in another girl with black hair and green eyes. Nikky found she had a lot in common with Juliette and Amy, which went without saying since they all had at least one parent who was Muggle or Muggle born.

In the middle of a conversation the girls were having (each of the witches seeming to have been educated in Muggle things) about the kinds of music they liked, Nikky felt two hands jabbed at her waist, causing her to give a squeaky outburst. She turned around to see Billy and Chip were doubled-over, laughing.

"You irritating prats!" Amy scolded. Lily and Juliette and Val, however, were laughing. Nikky herself was trying not to laugh.

"Just her initiation, sis," Chip said, as if it really such.

"Yeah, calm down, Amy," Billy added. "Anyway, Gram wants you to know dinner's ready." Billy turned to Nikky. "Hope you like food that's prepared with magic," he said, staring into Nikky's eyes. Nikky blushed again.

"Oh, stop that, Billy!" Amy commanded, coming between Nikky and her older brother. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder as she marched on. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Chip follow after Amy. Billy lagged behind only wink at Nikky.

"I think he likes you, Nikky," Val teased. Nikky's blush was interrupted by a glare to her younger sister.

"Don't take it seriously," Lily said. "Billy's a huge flirt. He's never sincere."

"Neither is Chip," Juliette added. "I really don't' see how Presea and Amy are related to them."

"Or Phillip for that matter," said Lily. She seemed as irritated with Phillip as Val had been.

"Well, I don't see how Phillip is related to anyone fun-loving," Juliette said. The other girls laughed.

"Lily," called Ginny from the back door. Lily went up to her mother, smiling. "You're father's asking for you," Ginny said. She turned to Nikky. "I believe he and Jem wish to meet you, too."

"Jem's my brother," Lily informed Nikky and Val.

"Come now, don't let dinner disappeared," Ginny persisted, pushing the girls inside. They arrived in the enormous dining room. Amy was already seated by her mother and gestured for Nikky and Val to sit there. Lily and Juliette went to the other end to sit on either side of a tall, lanky boy with round black framed glasses, messy dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Across from Nikky was Presea, who sat between Phillip and Sirius. On Sirius's other side was his mother, than a gray haired man, whom Nikky recognized as Remus Lupin by his still youthful blue eyes. Beside Phillip was Fleur and another red head man, whose marks on his face gave him away to be Bill Weasley. After him was Juliette.

Billy found his place at Nikky's empty side, then Chip sat down. After Chip was the younger Weasley boys, Sigfreid and Pierre. Fleur looked at the twins with disapproval.

Beside Hermione was Ron, and then came Ginny. Nikky looked back at Lily across the long table. She then watched Mrs. Weasley and a white haired Mr. Weasley sit beside Pierre. Mr. Weasley nodded to Remus.

Nikky turned back to Lily again, perhaps oddly fascinated, but instead met the brown eyes of the boy that was obviously her brother. He had many of features of his father, showing him to be very handsome. He rumpled his very dark brown hair and smiled. Nikky smiled as Lily elbowed him.

So then Nikky finally looked to the head on the table as the dishes of mashed potatoes and chicken began serving themselves on each plate. There sat a man in his late thirties perhaps. He was thin, but so much as his son. His hair was just as messy as Jem's, but was jet black like Lily's. It was also obvious where Lily had received her green almond shaped eyes.

At the head of the table, sat the legend Nikky had read about for so long. Lord Voldemort's number one enemy…The Boy Who Lived….

But he was no longer a boy. He was now a tall, full grown man. Nikky now found it silly to have the posters of a Harry Potter-ed Daniel Radcliffe all over her walls. The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, was full grown.

And staring weirdly at Nikky with a funny glint in his eyes – besides the light reflecting on his round glasses that matched his son's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now that they've met everyone, who likes Billy and Chip? They are so much like Fred and George. Next, we get to know everyone better…and Nikky meets Harry and Jem officially.

As for the funny glint, ti's just Harry knows who she is and she kind of reminds him of himself

Plz Review!


	7. Ch 7: The Real Harry Potter

Here comes Harry!

**Full Summery**: Nikky led a normal life as your normal HP fan during her summer before her senior year. But what if everything she ever read is true, and now she is the only one who can help The Chosen One find what he needs to defeat Voldemort for good? Can Nikky really help "the Chosen One remember and make Dark Lord forget?"

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine

Taquitos….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STRENGTH OF A MUGGLE

**Chapter 6: The Real Harry Potter**

The real Harry Potter didn't entertain Nikky for long, for when the different foods placed lovely portions on her plate she realized how hungry she was. Val was already munching away.

Once every one was done eating, the girls went up to and Val would be shaing a room Amy, Lily and Juliette. They climbed up the stairs until they came to a hall. Lily opened the second door on the left.

It was a huge room with five four poster beds arranged across the left wall. Nikky saw the two closest to the door had hers and Val's things on them. Nikky felt something brush her leg and started for a moment, until she saw it was merely a pretty little tortoise-shell cat.

"There you are, Brittany," Amy said, scooping the cat up in her arms. "You naughty kitty, hiding like that. You haven't done anything bad have you?"

"Maybe she ate Desmond," Juliette said, eyeing Lily.

Lily glared at her cousin. "Not funny Juliette." She trotted over to the bed next where Nikky's stuff lay. Lily reached under it and pulled out a large box with holes in it. She peered through a top hole. "Nope, he's fine," Lily said cheerfully. She eyed Juliette evilly as Amy rolled her eyes. Lily opened the box.

"Lily," Juliette panicked. "Don't…don't you…."

"But I want Nikky and Val to meet him," Lily teased. Juliette took a few steps back and stared in horror. Val leaped behind Nikky as Lily pulled out a common garden snake.

"Put it back, Lily!" Juliette shrieked.

"Oh, awesome," Nikky said, walking to the girl with the snake, leaving Val and Juliette to fend for themselves. "I've always wanted a snake, but-," Nikky stopped. The reason she was never allowed a snake was because her mother had feared them. She suddenly felt she didn't want one so bad after all.

Lily cleared her throat, noticing Nikky's tone change. "Dad said I could keep him if I could keep him under control. Luckily," she turned to the snake and began to speaking in hisses and spits. Nikky knew she was speaking Parseltongue.

"I inherited my dad's second language," Lily said, stroking the snaked lovely emerald scales.

"You know I hate it when you talk to it like that!" Juliette said, flinching.

"But _he_ loves you so much, Juliette," Lily insisted, rising. "In fact," she approached Juliette slowly. "He wants you to give him a big kiss!"

As the snake was pushed into Juliette's face, she gave a terrified scream and fled to the corner in a ball. Lily laughed.

"Oh, put him away, Lily," Amy insisted. Lily sighed.

"Fine, break the poor reptile's heart." She spoke to the snake in Parseltongue again before placing it back in the box, and the box under the bed. It was obvious that Lily had taken a bit of Weasley and Harry's father, James, into her.

Juliette composed herself and walked over to a large cage where a snowy owl sat. Nikky followed her, in awe of the radiant bird.

"This is Melinda," indicated Juliette. "And she's a much _nicer_ and _efficient_ animal than that filthy thing."

"Desmond is not a thing," protested Lily.

"She's beautiful," Nikky gasped. She looked at a pouting Lily, "but I like Desmond, too."

Lily threw a smirk at Juliette. Juliette gave a frown. Amy had been rummaging in her trunk. She tossed each girl a Chocolate Frog. Val opened hers, jumped when the frog hopped then settling like a normal candy, and then refused to eat. Nikky knew it was just a spell and gladly ate Val's and her own. Val looked like she might vomit.

"You really are a weird Muggle, Nikky," observed Lily.

"Yeah, it took forever to get Juliette to eat one of those," Amy added.

"Reptiles are not my forte," Juliette said to Nikky and Val.

"Frogs are amphibians," Val informed. Nikky laughed at Juliette face.

The door opened and all the girls looked at it. It was Ginny. "Harry wishes to see you, Nikky," Ginny said. "The rest of you, bed!"

Nikky looked at Val, giving her a look that begged her not to be difficult. Val rolled off Amy's bed and walked over to her bed. Nikky sighed with relief as she left the room.

Ginny led Nikky down to the end of the hall to two large double-doors.

"Go on in," Ginny said. "Jem's in there, too." She walked away, her ed hair flowing behind her. Nikky watched Ginny go then turned to the door. She turned the handle down and entered a large master bedroom. The bed was decked in scarlet and gold (typical), as was just about everything else.

Across the way was a writing desk, where Harry sat, scribbling something on a piece of parchement. He handed it to a tawny owl, which flew out the opened window. At Harry's side was Jem, looking like such a younger version of him, excepting the hair and eyes. Nikky stood and stared, shutting the door. Harry caught her gaze, as did Jem.

"Damn Ministry won't leave me alone," Harry said cheerfully. "You think after so many years they'd get the hint, eh?"

Nikky grinned. Age had treated Harry well. He was much nicer more happy than the Harry Potter Nikky had read about.

"Come on, I'm not dangerous," Harry drew a chair with his wand. "Well, unless you're a Deatheater."

Nikky grinned some more, but thought now if maybe age had made Harry a bit crazy.

"You've met my son, haven't you, Nikky?" Harry said, pointing at the boy with his wand.

"Not really, sir," Nikky answered frankly.

"Well, Jem, introduce yourself to the girl," Harry beckoned his son. Jem rolled his eyes.

"Jeremy Potter," Jem said, holding out his hand. Nikky took it.

"Nikky Baylor," she said.

"Ow!" Jem pulled his hand away. "God, woman, what's with the death grip?"

"I'm from Texas," was Nikky's answer. Harry snickered.

"Anyway, back to business," Harry said, replacing his wand at his side. His green eyes met Nikky's blue. "How much do you know about me?" he asked point blank.

Nikky swallowed and wove the information she knew together. She told it generally. Harry knew the details so Nikky decided that he didn't need them.

"Ah, a good memory," Harry said proudly, sending off another owl – a grey one. "Something I don't possess. That's why I got myself a Pensieve. I'm sure you know what that is."

Nikky nodded.

However, you've only mentioned what happened btwn my 1st and 6th years," Harry added, folding his arms on the desk.

"the seventh book hasn't come out yet," Nikky said.

"I didn't think it would be this hard on her," Harry said sadly, leaning back in his chair. "Poor Joan, she can't find it in herself to finish it. she had thought by my seventh year…this would be over."

"Well, Dad, it's not your fault," Jem comforted his father.

"No, I guess not," Harry his head and stared at the ceiling. "Some things just don't go the way we plan." He straightened up and turned back to Nikky. "do you have them with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where are they?"

"They're in my room," Nikky answered, not really thinking of the books at all. She was too preoccupied on how the father and son stared at her so.

"You shouldn't leave them unprotected for too long, Nikky," Harry told her calmly. "You may not think something could happen, but that's when it does."

Nikky wasn't really sure what he meant, but nodded. The bools were her responsibility. The needed to be protected constantly.

"Now I'm sure you have some questions for me," Harry said, looking quite expectant. "I'll let you ask a few, but then it's off to bed."

Nikky grinned again. She realized who Harry's current attitude was reminding her of.

"So…uh," Nikky began, really unsure of where to begin, "what are you doing now?"

"I'm an Auror, of course," harry replied proudly. "Of course, I've mostly been focusing on the…" He trailed of and looked at Nikky.

"The Horcruxes?" Nikky finished.

"Right," Harry said, looking relieved that she knew. "That's been my main priority. As you can see," he touched Jem's shoulder affectionately. "I've still had time to settle down and have a family." Jem smiled at his father.

After a moment, Nikky asked, "Has Voldemort attacked your family?"

Harry and Jem looked at Nikky strangely. It must have seemed odd for a Muggle to say the name so easily.

"Loads when we were younger," Jem answered for Harry. "Hasn't lately though. He's realized a couple of his Horcruxes are gone and I guess isn't too keen to take the chance anymore."

"How many are left?"

"One," Harry answered blankly. "Just one. The hardest one."

There was a pause before Nikky asked, "The snake?" Harry nodded.

Nikky stared for a moment. She knew it would be very difficult to get near Nagini, Voldemort's prized pet snake.

Nikky curiosity burnt within her again. "Does your scar still hurt?" She asked the question before she realized the stupidity of it. Of course Harry's scar still hurt. Voldemort was still alive.

"Like the devil," Harry answered simply.

"I know, that was a dumb question," Nikky stated with embarrassment. Harry shook his head.

"No, no, it's quite alright," Harry replied.

"Even people who have known him for years still ask him that," Jem added. Nikky smiled at Jem, feeling encourage.

Harry pulled out a pewter pocket watch and widened his eyes.

"We've got wuite a day tomorrow," he said, replacing the watch. "Both or you, off to bed. Jem, walk Nikky to her room, will you?"

Jem nodded and led the way out. Before the exited, Nikky had one last question to ask.

"Harry…um…Mr. Potter," Nikky said nervously. She wasn't really certain how to address him.

"Just Harry will do, Nikky," Harry said smiling.

"Yeah…um," Nikky thought for a moment. How should she put this? "Did you ever master Occlumency?"

Harry stared for a moment then gave a hearty laugh.

"That's one thing I shall never master," he joked. Nikky smiled as she exited after Jem. She was glad Jem was there. She wasn't sure if she could remember where the room was.

The years had changed Harry Potter. He was no longer solitary, or over-reacted things that were better ignored. He wasn't stiff, though he was hard-working, doing his best to put an end to this once and for all. Nikky looked back at the door. Age may have even thrown Harry slightly off his rocker, as those in Britain would say.

Nikky wondered if maybe Harry had spent too much time around Albus Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and I think he has, too. I kind of wanted Harry to be a little carefree seeming because Since he's an adult, I don't think he'd be emo and stuff.


End file.
